


Da qualche parte, in quel di Hogwarts

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di flashfiction unite da un filo conduttore: le mura di Hogwarts assistono alle scene raccontate, attraversano tre generazioni e fanno da sfondo a coppie più o meno probabili.<br/>Sono dei missing moment autoconclusivi più o meno possibili, la timeline è intatta, in quanto sono tutti dei pre-slash/pre-coppia. Hanno un prompt in comune: luce del sole.<br/>Ho seguito un arco di tempo che va dal 1973 al 2021, ma voi aprite pure la pagina dell’indice e scegliete la coppia che preferite :)<br/>[Elenco rapido delle coppie: Severus/Lily, Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, Draco/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Blaise/Neville, Albus S/Scorpius. Sì, lo so, ho gusti strani]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1973 - Severus & Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 16 maggio 2009.

**1973 – Severus & Lily**

_1973  
Da qualche parte, sotto il cielo di Hogwarts…_

L’inverno stava per finire: il sole era appena tiepido e i suoi raggi cominciavano a portar via il bianco della neve.  
A Lily non piaceva incontrarlo sulla Torre di Astronomia, preferiva vederlo al parco, in mezzo agli alberi, e Severus l’accontentava, anche se un po’ recalcitrante.  
Si sedette sotto un albero e l’aspettò paziente leggendo un libro; quando sentì dei passi alle sue spalle si voltò: la vide venire verso di lui sorridente, facendo attenzione a non inciampare in qualche zolla di terra.  
Il verde dei suoi occhi, così espressivi, era particolare: si accorse che, in fin dei conti, se accettava di vederla al parco era perché il verde degli alberi gli ricordavano lei. Se solo anche il verde di Serpeverde si fosse intonato a lei…  
Un volta vicina a lui gli mise le mani sulle spalle per non cadere e si sedette al suo fianco.  
\- Cosa leggi di bello? – gli domandò.  
Lily era solare, era tutto quello che lui _non era_ , e gli piaceva per questo.  
Le mise il libro fra le mani, con un gesto forse un po’ troppo brusco, e le spiegò di cosa trattasse in poche parole indicandole alcuni passaggi.  
Lei l’ascoltava, lei non criticava mai i suoi modi, o almeno non tutti.  
All’ombra, sotto l’albero, il sole era lontano, e lui era abituato a stare nell’ombra. Alle volte si ritrovava a desiderare di stare un po’ alla luce del sole, se non altro per dimostrare che anche lui aveva qualcosa da dire e da dare, e forse anche per paura che lei si stancasse di starsene con lui sotto un albero.  
Per un attimo si guardò distrattamente intorno: gli altri ragazzi li ignoravano, chiacchierando a gruppetti, ridendo o ripassando, e i solo sorrisi scintillavano sotto i raggi del sole.  
Sotto quell’albero, invece, il suo piccolo sole era Lily, proprio come lo era stata la prima volta che aveva visto che era una strega, che era come lui, e che finalmente poteva condividere qualcosa con qualcuno.  
Sotto quell’albero, una volta tanto, poteva dire di stare effettivamente bene all’ombra, e sperò che un giorno lei lo capisse: non importava quanto lui si lasciasse prendere da tutto ciò che era oscuro, sarebbe sempre tornato da lei, che era il suo sole.

 

 **Note finali:**  
\- Questa è tutta per [Shadriene](viewuser.php?idautore=9), per il suo compleanno <3  
\- Nel 1973 Severus e Lily hanno tredici anni.  
\- Ho provato a scrivere come Severus adori in modo “esasperato” Lily, nel modo assoluto con cui si può amare e adorare qualcuno da ragazzini. Forse il risultato è un tantino troppo emo XD ma tutto sommato mi piaciucchia. Però, la prossima volta che mi viene in mente di scrivere una Severus/Lily datemi pure una martellata sull’alluce, grazie. Mai più.


	2. 1975 - Sirius & Remus

**1975 – Sirius & Remus**

_1975  
Da qualche parte, dentro al castello di Hogwarts…_

Remus si grattò la testa sorridendo: era seduto su una poltrona a leggere un libro e ai suoi piedi c’era accovacciato un Sirius particolarmente seccato.  
Non è che Sirius s’impuntasse nel non comprendere i sentimenti di James, più semplicemente si limitava a non capirli.  
Sirius, borbottando varie imprecazioni che riguardavano anche Lily Evans, giocava a riflettere la luce del sole su uno dei due specchietti magici che di solito usava per comunicare con James quand’erano divisi e in punizione. Stava infastidendo tutti con quel giochetto: Remus pensò che Sirius trovasse divertente riflettere il suo fastidio su tutti gli altri con qualcosa che avesse a che fare con James.  
\- Smettila, Felpato! – lo rimproverò a bassa voce.  
\- Perché dovrei? – ribatté con aria innocente, alzando la testa verso di lui.  
\- Non cambierà nulla se continui. –  
\- Dovrebbe importarmene? –  
\- Sì. – Sirius per tutta risposta sbuffò seccato e tornò cocciutamente all’opera.  
\- È una bella giornata di sole, - asserì Sirius altezzosamente. – Ramoso non dovrebbe perder tempo ad ululare il suo dolore per la Evans, tanto la cosa non la tange! E non dovrebbe essere lui qui ad _ululare_. –  
\- Sirius, per favore. – l’ammonì, guardandosi intorno circospetto, volesse mai Merlino che qualcuno intuisse il suo segreto. – Non avresti dovuto annunciare in sala comune che la Evans ha un completino intimo rosa con le fragoline… -  
\- Ma è vero! – esclamò fintamente sconcertato. – Non ho detto una bugia! –  
\- E non avresti nemmeno dovuto dire che te l’aveva riferito Ramoso, che l’ha spiata… -  
\- Ma anche questo è vero! Non capisco proprio che cosa ho fatto di così tremendo! –  
\- Già, - sospirò Remus. – è davvero strano che lei abbia reagito schiaffeggiandolo pubblicamente. –  
\- Ramoso non dovrebbe perder tempo con le ragazze, tutto qui! – obiettò Sirius. – Io, te e Codaliscia siamo tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno! Che ne sa _lei_ di Quidditch o… o di lupi mannari? –  
\- Sirius! – sibilò, questa volta davvero irritato e chiudendo il libro di colpo.  
\- Lily Evans è una _ragazza_. – Sirius sottolineò l’ultima parola con un’espressione quasi schifata. Remus aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
\- Ramoso è un ragazzo, gli piacciono le ragazze. – puntualizzò.  
\- È un dovere di ogni ragazzo farsi piacere le ragazze? – gli domandò, voltandosi verso di lui e guardandolo con finta aria da cane bastonato.  
\- Non è un dovere, - rispose senza guardarlo. – è solo normale, e dovresti accettarlo. –  
\- Correndole dietro perde del tempo che potrebbe trascorrere con noi, non ti dà fastidio? –  
\- Dovrebbe? – incalzò Remus, con lo stesso tono con cui lui prima gli aveva chiesto perché dovesse smetterla d’infastidire gli altri.  
\- Non ti darebbe fastidio se io uscissi con una _ragazza_? – gli chiese, puntellando un gomito sul suo ginocchio fino a fargli male e appoggiando il mento sul palmo della mano. Gli stava sorridendo beffardo. Odioso.  
\- Non credo. – rispose confuso, riaprendo il libro.  
Sirius tornò a sedersi ai suoi piedi; prese una tavoletta di cioccolato dalla propria borsa e la divise in due parti uguali.  
\- Del resto si possono ottenere entrambe le cose se tutto rimane fra noi… - commentò Sirius con aria indifferente.  
\- Che vuoi dire? – distolse gli occhi dal libro e guardò giù verso lui. Sirius inclinò la testa all’indietro sorridendo maliziosamente.  
\- Se esco con te non tradisco i Malandrini, no? – e senza dargli il tempo di rispondere gli ficcò un pezzo di cioccolata in bocca.  
\- _Fifius_! – bofonchiò a bocca piena, ma lui rise e gli fece gli occhi dolci.  
\- Esci con me, Lunastorta, ti preeego! –  
\- No! – rispose dopo aver deglutito.  
\- Ecco, lo vedi? Sei tale e quale alla Evans: mi stai facendo soffrire come lei sta facendo soffrire il povero Ramoso! –  
\- Oh, taci, per favore! – arrossì, tornando al suo libro, la sua ancora di salvezza.  
Sirius non replicò: tornò a giocare con lo specchietto e la luce del sole, per comunicare a tutta la sala comune la propria soddisfazione.

 

 **Note:**  
\- Anche questa è tutta-tutta-tutta per [Shadriene](viewuser.php?idautore=9), per il suo compleanno <3  
\- Nel 1975 i Malandrini e Lily hanno quindici anni.  
\- Questo è il mio primo esperimento con una Wolfstar XD


	3. 1977 - James & Lily

 

**1977 – James & Lily**

_1977  
Da qualche parte, nel parco di Hogwarts…_

\- Ramoso, smettila! – lo prese in giro Sirius. – Fai pena! – ma lui non lo sentì, perso com’era nel cercare Lily fra la folla nel parco: voleva raggiungerla prima che arrivasse a Hogsmeade.  
E poi la vide, con i capelli rossi che le ondeggiavano sulle spalle e la luce del sole che si rifletteva su di loro, come in un sogno. Sì, era disgustosamente romantico quando pensava a lei, e amava anche compiacersene.  
Lei era con Mary: le due camminavano chiacchierando ignare del fatto che lui stesse per piombare su di loro. James, passo dopo passo e sorpassando malamente gli altri, si costruì mentalmente un breve ed incisivo discorso per convincere Lily ad uscire con lui.  
Accelerò il passo e si parò dinanzi a lei sbarrandole la strada.  
\- Evans, esci con me e mi cospargerò di puzzalinfa in sala comune! – più breve ed incisivo di così non avrebbe potuto essere.  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, seccata.  
\- Potter, ammetto che sarebbe uno spettacolo con una certa attrattiva, ma, fortunatamente, posso resistere anche ad una proposta così allettante. D’altra parte la McGranitt non ne sarebbe contenta. – al suo fianco Mary ridacchiò coprendosi la bocca con una mano.  
\- Andiamo, Evans! Ti darò il buongiorno nei corridoi nascondendomi dentro le armature! –  
\- Per l’amor del cielo, no! – sbarrò gli occhi. – Mi faresti venire un collasso tutte le volte! Da dove ti vengono fuori idee così balzane? –  
\- Indosserò una maglietta con scritto il tuo nome la prossima partita di Quidditch, e se prenderò il boccino mi toglierò la divisa per mostrare la scritta a tutti! –  
\- No! Chissà cosa scriveresti accanto al mio nome! – si allarmò irritata, _e arrossendo_.  
James in un lampo capì: lei si sarebbe vergognata a morte se lui avesse esternato in modo vistoso il suo amore per lei.  
S’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e parlò a voce alta e in tono lamentoso, con le mani giunte.  
\- Lily Evans, io sono disposto anche a baciare la terra dove cammini, quindi ti prego: esci con me! – la ragazza arrossì furiosamente, si guardò intorno imbarazzata notando come tutti li stessero fissando ridacchiando.  
James non ci fece caso, lui amava essere al centro dell’attenzione quanto amava Lily. Lei, invece, sfortunatamente, non amava né l’una né l’altra cosa.  
\- Potter! Smettila, alzati in piedi! –  
\- Evans! Bocciolo di rosa rossa bagnato di rugiada mattutina che risplende sotto i raggi del sole! Luce dei miei occhi! Puro miele dorato e campo di grano nelle mie estati! Unica ragazza a cui io, come un boccino d’oro, potrei mai arrendermi smettendo di provare a svincolarmi, come se tu fossi la migliore dei cercatori!  
Lily Evans, vuoi tu prendere me, James Potter, come tuo legittimo sposo? –  
\- Cooosaaa?! – sbraitò Lily stridula e allibita.  
\- Cioè, volevo dire, - si corresse. – vuoi uscire con me? Bacerò la terra dove cammini, giuro! Giuro! _Giuro!_ GIURO! – piagnucolò teatralmente.  
Attorno a loro ormai in molti stavano ridendo in modo sguaiato.  
Lily sospirò portandosi una mano alla fronte, chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Non è necessario che tu faccia questo per me, Potter, ma se mi prometti che non farai più scene simili io uscirò con te. Una sola volta, sia chiaro. –  
James, per ringraziarla, fece finta di avventarsi sui suoi piedi per baciarli, ma lei fece velocemente dei passi indietro per allontanarsi da lui.  
\- Potter! –  
\- Oh, Evans! Grazie, grazie! Il mio cuore sta esultando! –  
\- Vedi allora di andare a farlo esultare da qualche altra parte! Sparisci, adesso! –  
James si alzò da terra e schizzò via.  
Avrebbe fatto in modo che quell’unica volta che gli aveva concesso non rimanesse l’ultima. Oh, se l’avrebbe fatto.

 

 **Note finali:**  
\- Anche questa è tutta per [Shadriene](viewuser.php?idautore=9), per il suo compleanno <3  
\- James e Lily hanno diciassette anni e sono all’ultimo anno a Hogwarts: Sirius e Remus, nel quinto libro, dicono che fu solo al settimo anno che i due iniziarono ad uscire insieme.  
\- Mary è il nome di un’amica di Lily che lei nomina spesso nei ricordi di Severus.


	4. 1996 - Draco & Hermione

 

**1996 – Draco & Hermione**

_1996  
Da qualche parte, nella Biblioteca di Hogwarts…_

Era giusto seduta a qualche tavolo da lui, con le guance bagnate e gli occhi arrossati. Di solito quando lei scriveva non si sporcava mai le mani d’inchiostro, _lui lo sapeva_ , eppure in quel momento aveva il dorso della mano sinistra sporco di blu.

_Quel Weasley._

Aveva bucato la pergamena su cui stava scrivendo, forse tracciando con troppa forza dei puntini sulle i, e gli era sembrata più volte sul punto di appallottolare la pergamena per gettarla via, lontano da lei.

_Quel dannato Weasley._

Alla fine era rimasta ferma a fissare il tavolo con lo sguardo vuoto; di certo si sarebbe ripresa solo quando quel cretino di Potter fosse venuto a cercarla, e lei, come sempre, avrebbe finto di esser forte.

_Quel dannato, stupido Weasley._

Diverse cose non avrebbe mai potuto perdonare a Ron Weasley, ma più di ogni altra cosa non avrebbe mai potuto perdonargli di aver preferito una sciacquetta alla Granger.  
Nel castello ormai anche i muri e le armature sapevano che lei, infuriata, gli aveva scagliato contro un intero stormo di corvi (o forse giusto un paio di canarini, ancora non si era scoperta la verità) quando Weasley, sfortunatamente per la sua incolumità, aveva deciso di appartarsi giusto dove lei era andata a rifugiarsi dopo averlo visto con la Brown.

_Quel dannato, stupido e privo di tatto Weasley._

Giusto solo Weasley non era mai stato in grado di vedere quanto i rimproveri della Granger fossero anche carichi di affetto per lui.

Draco sapeva cosa voleva dire vedere tutte le proprie aspettative deluse una dopo l’altra, cosa significava costruire con cura un castello di carte per poi vederlo crollare sotto i colpi della mano di uno stolto.

Lui stava provando con tutto se stesso a ridare un nome alla sua famiglia, da solo, mentre a Villa Malfoy chissà cosa succedeva ai suoi genitori. Le aveva viste le lacrime di sua madre prima di salutarlo sul Binario 9 e ¾.

Strana la vita: anche Hermione stava lottando con tutta se stessa per far capire a quel dannato, stupido e privo di tatto Weasley cosa lei provava per lui.

Poi Piton era stata la mano che aveva spazzato via il suo castello di carte, e la mano della Brown quella che aveva fatto crollare il castello di Hermione.

Aveva pianto nel bagno delle femmine sfogandosi con Mirtilla Malcontenta, quindi ormai tanto valeva perdere definitivamente la dignità aggiungendo anche quest’altra _cosa_ : era ora di ammetterlo almeno a se stesso, Hermione Granger gli piaceva, e parecchio.

Hermione era forte, intelligente, arguta, perfino sarcastica quando voleva, ed era proprio quest’ultimo particolare che l’attirava a lei. Peccato fosse una Nata Babbana, la vita era davvero strana: se così non fosse stato sarebbe stata _giusta_ per lui.

Quando tutto va storto, quando si sprofonda nelle proprie amarezza, si diventa tutti uguali, e c’era qualcosa d’ironico nel fatto che la vita stesse deludendo entrambi nello stesso momento, e stessero adesso seduti così vicini eppure così lontani.

Lei non si era accorta di lui, e stanca com’era di piangere provando a studiare, dopo aver fissato il nulla a lungo, si era addormentata riversa sul tavolo.  
La luce del sole l’illuminava da dietro attraverso una finestra, e dei granelli di polvere danzavano lentamente nell’aria come spiritelli. Sorrise ironico: era meno saccente e molto più carina quando dormiva, perfino col viso arrossato.

Strappò una striscia di pergamena e la piegò con attenzione. Prese le sue cose e si alzò dal tavolo: si guardò intorno per vedere se qualcuno lo spiasse e si avvicinò a lei a passo felpato.

Hermione aveva un mano posata su un libro aperto, e proprio sulla costura, fra le pagine, Draco posò un origami a forma di serpente.

Sorrise malinconico sfiorandole i capelli con la punta delle dita, e andò via.

“But her friend is nowhere to be seen  
Now she walks  
through her sunken dream  
To the seat with the clearest view  
And she's hooked to the silver screen  
But the film is a saddening bore  
For she's lived it  
ten times or more  
She could spit in the eyes of fools  
As they ask her to focus on.”

**_Life on Mars_ – David Bowie**

 

 **Note finali:**  
\- Siamo al sesto anno a Hogwarts di Harry  & co. prima di Natale, all’incirca… per Natale Lavanda regala a Ron una collana orrenda, quindi dovremmo essere lì, su per giù. Draco ha sedici anni, Hermione diciassette (lei è del ’79).  
\- _Life on Mars_ ([link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v--IqqusnNQ)) l’ho voluta mettere come chiusura perché ho scritto questa flashfiction ascoltandola, mi è sembrato naturale.


	5. 1997 - Seamus & Dean

 

**1997 – Seamus & Dean**

_1997  
Da qualche parte, in una torre di Hogwarts…_

_Crack._

Lo stesso rumore che tempo prima aveva fatto un _qualcosa_ dentro di lui, quando si era accorto di uno strano fastidio.  
Non è normale essere gelosi del proprio migliore amico quando lo si vede baciare appassionatamente una ragazza. No, non lo è affatto.  
Ricorda di aver sudato freddo dopo esser riuscito a placare l’improvvisa ondata di odio verso Ginny, e per darsi una spiegazione si era detto che fosse semplicemente perché gli seccava da morire che adesso Dean passasse tutto il tempo con lei.

Lei era un’intrusa fra loro. Non importava quanto potesse essere brava a giocare a Quidditch e quanto fosse in gamba e forte rispetto a tutte le altre ragazze della scuola: lei era e sarebbe rimasta sempre un “essere” diverso da quello che avevano costruito insieme in quegli anni.

Nel loro dormitorio c’erano Harry e Ron, e lui e Dean. Neville era a parte. Neville era sempre stato a parte, effettivamente.  
Harry e Ron erano amicissimi, così come lui e Dean erano amicissimi: nessuna ragazza - strega o babbana, mezzosangue o purosangue - poteva mettersi fra di loro. Nessuna, tantomeno Ginny Weasley.

Gli era scocciato da morire vedere il proprio migliore amico impegnato costantemente a pomiciare con la Weasley in ogni angolo più o meno nascosto del castello. Avrebbero dovuto vergognarsi di loro: erano indecenti.  
Ma cosa passava per la testa a Dean? Si stava rovinando la dignità! Lui, un _vero uomo_ , costantemente appiccicato ad una ragazza, che orrore!  
Doveva assolutamente convincerlo a lasciarla.

Poi aveva visto come Harry guardava Ginny, e si era illuminato come un Albero di Natale.  
Ogni minima parte del suo corpo iniziò a fare il tifo per Harry: lui poteva e doveva farcela, lui avrebbe portato via Ginny da Dean. Anche perché era risaputo che la piccola Weasley era sempre stata innamorata di lui: Dean non avrebbe mai potuto vincere contro una simile cotta storica.  
Certo, poi sarebbe stato uno spettacolo indecente vedere Harry e Ginny pomiciare in ogni angolo del castello, ma sarebbe stato un problema di Ron, non suo.

Seamus, all’epoca, pensava che spostare i problemi fosse un hobby mentale bellissimo e che a lui riusciva incredibilmente bene.

Ma, adesso, _crack_ è il rumore che ha fatto il bicchiere che Dean ha stretto in mano fino a romperlo, quando ha visto Harry e Ginny baciarsi davanti a tutti, all’improvviso.

L’atmosfera intorno è surreale: rompere un bicchiere fremendo di rabbia e disperazione, per un innamorato, è un gesto teatrale che può provocare voglia di abbracciare nei cuori delle fanciulle più tenere e dolci; tuttavia, intorno, c’è chi incita Harry, incoraggiandolo a darci dentro, e chi ha voglia di picchiare Ginny perché Harry ha scelto lei.  
La luce del sole morente che filtra dalla finestra rende tutto ancora più epico.

Seamus non è una fanciulla tenera e dolce, lui è un _vero uomo_ , perciò dà delle pacche sulle spalle di Dean per poi circondargliele con un braccio, e lo porta nel dormitorio per aiutarlo a curarsi la mano ferita.

Lo fa sedere sul letto, lo medica con cura, e nel frattempo gli dice un sacco di cose inutili, come “ne troverai un’altra migliore”, anche se lui non vuole davvero che trovi un’altra ragazza.

Dean è troppo impegnato a tenere il broncio per rendersi conto di come gli sta accarezzando la mano, e guardandolo di sottecchi Seamus capisce.

Dean è suo, l’ha deciso lui, come lui ha deciso per conto suo che appartiene a lui. E basta.

 

 **Note finali:**  
\- siamo al sesto anno di Harry & co., Seamus e Dean hanno circa sedici-diciassette (non conosco le loro date di nascita, ma più o meno siamo lì).  
\- è un lungo flashback che si svolge durante il primo bacio di Harry e Ginny, nel caso non si fosse capito (ma l’avevate capito, vero?).  
\- effettivamente sì, può essere inteso come piccolo prequel-missing moment di __[Twilight of Innocence](viewstory.php?id=816&indice) :D  
\- Si ringrazia [Fae](viewuser.php?idautore=106) per la lettura in anteprima <3


	6. 1998 - Blaise & Neville

 

**1998 – Blaise & Neville**

_1998  
Da qualche parte, da una finestra di Hogwarts…_

Guardò il suo riflesso sulla finestra per sistemarsi il nodo della cravatta verde e argento. Mentre teneva le dita ancora sul nodo, il suo sguardo cadde sulle nubi grigie che sovrastavano il parco: forse presto un temporale avrebbe scosso il castello fin nella fondamenta, e il grigio sarebbe diventato nero.  
Come il grigio della tonalità dell’argento dei Serpeverde diventava nero una volta diventati Mangiamorte.  
Inspirò a fondo: fortunatamente quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts, poi sarebbe andato via con sua madre in un posto esotico il più lontano possibile da Voldemort, Potter e le loro combriccole; li avrebbe salutati innalzando un calice colmo di champagne e sciorinando parole di buon augurio in tutte le lingue del mondo, nel più squisito dei toni sarcastici.  
Stavano rovinando l’estetica della sua adolescenza. _Tutti_.  
Da entrambe le parti stavano sostituendo col nero gli sgargianti colori del mondo della sua giovinezza, _orrendo_.  
Ciò che rendevano belle le nuvole grigie non erano forse quei raggi di sole che provavano imperterriti ad attraversarle? Nuvole _grigie_ , non _nere_ : il nero annulla sia i colori sia la luce.  
Si mise a riflettere mentalmente sulla bellezza della luce del sole, gesticolando incurante degli sguardi attoniti degli altri studenti che passavano da lì per caso; si perse nei suoi pensieri.  
Perché la luce del sole poteva tutto, è essenziale nella vita di un uomo, è sinonimo di molte cose e “il sole bacia i belli”. Infatti, notò, un raggio di sole era riuscito ad attraversare indenne le nubi e stava cadendo placidamente su – abbassò lo sguardo per vedere chi fosse – su… _Neville Paciock e Ginny Weasley?!_  
Decisamente il sole non aveva buon gusto, o perlomeno non lo aveva quel giorno.  
Paciock stava imbrattando le mura di Hogwarts con motti assurdi, cianciando, peraltro, su quel vecchio matto di Silente.  
Paciock avrebbe dovuto stare al suo posto: cosa c’era di così bello in lui da attirare così tanti studenti? Perché mai aveva così tanti ribelli ai suoi piedi? Adesso, a quanto sembrava, aveva pure la donna di Potter. Come aveva fatto?  
Come si permetteva, poi, d’intromettersi fra le sue profonde ed essenziali riflessioni sulla luce del sole?  
Imbronciato si appoggiò al davanzale iniziando a fissare i due che parlottarono, forse senza nemmeno vederli realmente.  
Paciock era determinato, stava parlando con la Weasley entusiasmato ma serio, e anche abbastanza pesto per via di tutte le punizioni ricevute, c’è da dire. Ma più lo punivano, più cresceva la sua voglia di rivalsa, e più ragazzi lo seguivano.  
Stava facendo impazzire Piton e i Carrow.  
C’era un qualcosa in quella sua irrazionale, stupida e goffa ostinazione che spingeva Blaise sia a guardarlo ridendo sarcastico, sia a fissarlo ridendo _intenerito_. Ed era una reazione ambigua che non lo turbava, lo incuriosiva semmai.  
Perché Paciock era un tipo assurdamente strano e, forse, in mezzo ad una tempesta non sarebbe stato necessario che i raggi del sole lo raggiungessero per renderlo quel che era veramente. Ed erano poche le persone che potevano godere di questo privilegio, lui compreso, ovviamente.  
Avrebbe dovuto studiarlo meglio quel Paciock, non si poteva mai sapere…

 

 **Note finali:**  
\- La storia si svolge durante il settimo anno di Neville e Blaise a Hogwarts, dopo il rapimento di Luna, avvenuto a Natale, ma prima di Pasqua (dopo Pasqua Ginny non tornò più a scuola).  
\- Ennesima sfumatura diversa che dò a Blaise XD Ammetto che mi diverto come una matta nel farlo XD


	7. 2021 - Albus S & Scorpius

 

**2021 – Albus S & Scorpius**

_2021  
Da qualche parte, in un corridoio di Hogwarts…_

Nonno Arthur e i suoi zii da sempre gli avevano raccomandato due cose: “Non farti smistare a Serpeverde e non dare confidenza a Malfoy”. Erano solo due cose, e credeva che, in fondo, solo la prima delle due fosse la più difficile; invece, era bastato chiedere al Cappello Parlante di non essere smistato in quella maledetta Casa e così aveva fatto. Grifondoro, come _tutta_ la famiglia, nonni compresi.  
La seconda cosa, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto rivelarsi ancora più facile.  
Anche le mura di Hogwarts sicuramente erano coscienti e ricordavano quanta _simpatia_ ci fosse fra i loro padri: la cordiale antipatia che adesso c’era fra le loro famiglie non era altro che il frutto di sette anni scolastici passati fra scaramucce infantili e orgoglio sullo Stato di Sangue, ed era anche qualcosa che affondava le radici perfino nella storia della Comunità Magica, eppure…  
\- Piantala, Malfoy. – Un tono annoiato, non seccato, il solito che usa per chiedergli di smetterla di dargli calci per invitarlo _gentilmente_ a sbrigarsi di rileggere il suo tema di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, nascosti in un angolo del solito corridoio dove da un paio di anni si danno appuntamento per scambiarsi opinioni sui compiti. Nascosti, si chiede perché si nascondano, non si ricorda più nemmeno come e quando hanno preso quest’abitudine per i compiti, e si chiede anche perché si chiamino ancora per cognome.  
Scorpius gli fa una smorfia, e lui vorrebbe sbattergli la faccia contro il muro ripetutamente, eppure… eppure Scorpius ha un modo adorabile di essere sbruffone ed impertinente.  
Di sottecchi vede che l’altro si sta guardando intorno per controllare se qualcuno li stia spiando; la luce del sole della finestra dietro l’angolo gli fa socchiudere quegli occhi di un grigio assurdamente chiaro, e c’è un qualcosa, dentro di lui, che lo sta spingendo a: afferrarlo per il colletto della divisa, spingerlo contro il muro e urlargli contro quando sia idiota. Ma urlarglielo baciandolo. È mai possibile urlare qualcosa baciando una persona? Se lo chiede grattandosi la testa, perplesso.  
\- Allora? Hai finito, Potter? – quanto vorrebbe arrotolare la pergamena del tema e ficcargliela amorevolmente in gola. Sbuffa, fa cenno di sì con la testa e gli riconsegna in modo spiccio il compito.  
\- Ottimo lavoro. –  
\- Bene. – un ghigno soddisfatto.  
Albus prende la sua borsa piena zeppa di libri e pergamene e si allontana a grandi passi senza nemmeno salutarlo: tanto prossimamente uno dei due manderà un gufo all’altro per avere un parere su un tema.  
Prima o poi farà i conti con boccino d’oro che sente nello stomaco quando è con lui, ma non adesso, forse un giorno. Il più tardi possibile, magari.

 

 **Note finali:**  
\- Nel 2021 i due piccoli eredi hanno quindici anni.  
\- È stata la più difficile da scrivere ç__ç più volte ho pensato di cambiare coppia, ma ormai mi ero impuntata e mi sono costretta a farlo, spero piaccia.


End file.
